Chloe & The Brothers 2: Supernatural Diaries
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Paranormal. After what had happened between her and the Winchester brothers, Chloe hoped to never see either of them ever again. And then she finds out that Perry has signed her and Lois up to join them in a paranormal reality show. Dear God.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You've _got_ to be kidding." Chloe gasped, looking around at the camera crew.

"Hey Gorgeous." Dean Winchester grinned, jogging up towards her and flinging his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. "Miss me?"

Lois, who was on the phone with Perry, shared a look with Chloe before narrowing her eyes. "Perry don't you _dare_ try and put me on hold! This is-!" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "He put me on hold."

Chloe glared at the cameramen before pulling out of Dean's hold and whipping out her cellular, dialing a number she knew by heart and turning her back on everyone. "_Martha_."

"Hello honey." Senator Martha Kent, Perry's wife, answered cheerily. "Have the camera crew arrived yet?"

"You _knew_?" Chloe cried, feeling betrayed.

She'd been so sure that Martha would have been on her side on this.

"Of course dear." Martha announced. "When Perry came to me and told me what the network was propositioning I thought it was a fabulous idea. You know that after that special Chloe & The Dead People broadcast online with the Winchester boys more people grew interested in your column and website. This would be the perfect thing for you and Lois."

"But Martha, I do serious investigation. This is a _reality show_." Chloe looked around her, realizing that someone had moved a microphone stand above her so that they could film the conversation and hear every word perfectly. "If you don't put that away-." She began, growling, taking a threatening step towards the man with the microphone.

He backed away, gulping.

"Play nice, Chloe." Sam chuckled, coming up to join them.

She pointed wordlessly to the taller Winchester, letting him know she'd deal with _him_ later.

Turning her back on them all, she took in a deep breath, trying to keep her wits together.

After-after what'd happened-she'd hoped to _never_ see the Winchesters _ever_ again.

And yet here they were going to be doing a _reality_ _show_ with her?

And her Editor hadn't let her know he'd signed her dignity away until only _seconds_ before the camera crew arrived.

"_Martha_." Chloe wasn't one to whine, but she had to admit that that was exactly what she was doing. "We're not the _Ghostfacers_, okay? Lois and I don't _do_ this. We-." She turned, stopping when she saw Lois grinning into the camera and answering some questions happily. The blonde sighed, lowering her head. "_Correction_. _**I **_have some journalistic integrity."

Martha chuckled. "Lois is eating this all up, isn't she?"

"Don't rub it in." Chloe mumbled, palming her face. "I stand alone, Martha."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Chloe." Martha laughed, the sound like the soft tinkling of bells. "You mightn't understand it now, but this is for your good. Just give it some time. Okay honey? And if, after five episodes or so, you still feel like you can't do this, then I'll take your case to Perry."

"_Thank you_." Chloe whispered hoarsely, knowing that she could count on her mother figure to keep her word.

"Oh _honey,_ don't get sad." Martha comforted. "Perry wouldn't have agreed to this if he'd thought you weren't capable of doing it. You know he feels you're his most capable journalist, the most adaptable as well, and he wouldn't do anything that he thought would hurt you _or_ your career."

Chloe sighed. "I know."

Ever since her father had died and Martha had married Perry, her Editor had somehow (neither of them could figure out how exactly it'd happened) become her father figure as well.

"Chin up and _Go Ghostfacers!_" Martha teased before hanging up.

"She's evil." Chloe laughed, shaking her head as she put away her cellular.

Apparently she was going to have to do a reality show, and be in close quarters, with the two guys she'd slept with not two months ago.

At the same time.

For hours.

_Yippiekiyay._

They were all professionals.

They could do this.

She took in a deep breath.

If she was shaking it was because she was excited.

Yeah.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In the _ridiculously_ large RV that'd been rented for the show crew, the group congregated around the table, as the brothers filled the girls on what was happening and why exactly the television station had come forwards and began talks with the Daily Planet (or in other words Perry White) about the idea of joining forces and creating a paranormal reality show that would benefit and give promotion to both of their ventures.

_Supernatural Diaries_ was the name of the reality show, in which the brothers would tour the country with Chloe and Lois as they went investigating certain paranormal events. Not only would it help promote _Paranormal_, and would have its faithful viewers as well, but it would help promote _Chloe & The Dead People_, and would bring in _their_ faithful followers. So, considering the large fan-base of both separate entities, the producers had been sure that _Supernatural Diaries _would be a veritable success.

"But they could have just gone with anyone. Like the _Ghostfacers_." Chloe announced, not convinced as to why exactly _she_ was the one they'd been thrown on. "I mean, they're already a well known reality show that's based on supernatural phenomena. Sure, they're a bit unbelievable and wrong in certain things, but so is _Paranormal_."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

Lois' eyes narrowed. "What aren't you saying, boys?"

Sam took in a deep breath, leaning forwards against the table, easily ignoring the cameras on them and the microphone over them. "Well, after what happened at the fan convention...Chloe got a _Paranormal_ fan base. People thought that was a special promotional event, and we got millions of letters saying how they were happy we'd finally gotten a _confident_ and _capable_ female character added to the show...which, of course, our writers and producers were kinda hurt to read. They'd liked the character Vanessa, and had intended her to be an important character, but due to the intense hatred of the fan base her character was killed off."

Lois snorted. "Good thing too. That girl was annoying."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

Dean chuckled.

Chloe sighed.

Dean didn't realize that the reason Lois had detested the character 'Vanessa' was because the actress who'd played the part had had a short lived (yet highly publicized) affaire with John Winchester...whom Lois was going to stalk and rape one of these days.

Sam allowed an amused smile before he cleared his throat and continued. "The producers spoke to your Editor about allowing you some time off to appear as a recurring character due to your popularity."

Chloe blinked. "Are you _joking?"_

"We had the fan letters delivered to your trunk." Dean announced coolly.

Chloe blinked. "My trunk? But I have things there."

Really _private_ things.

Lois looked up, realizing the same thing. "I'm on it."

And with that she rushed out of the RV.

The brothers shared a suspicious look, but didn't comment.

"_So_." Dean turned to Chloe, grinning intimately. "Missed me?"

Sam cleared his throat.

"You asked that already." Chloe pointed out, wanting to sink into the back of her seat.

"And you dodged the question. Like you did just now." He pointed out.

"Dean, don't give her any reason to file sexual harassment charges against us." Sam warned.

Dean ignored his brother, leaning farther onto the table, gaze intimate as it rested on her. "You can't say you haven't thought about it late at night, your hand between your-."

Chloe whacked him in the face with her rolled up contract. "You finish that sentence and I _swear to God_-."

"_Fuckdammit!_" Dean hissed, hands to his stinging face.

Sam palmed his face, taking in a deep breath, before slowly lowering his hand and smiling congenially to Chloe. "How's your cold?"

She'd tweeted about how the world was conspiring against her by sending her the worst cold ever created by the cold creating monsters.

"Better, thanks." She tried relaxing, tried giving him a smile. "I'm over the worst of it."

"Good." He smiled. "I enjoyed your article on the Chupacabra incident in Phoenix. The pictures were probably some of Lois' best, not a bit blurry at all."

Chloe smiled. "Lois _is_ proud of those pictures."

"Did the government _really_ take it away?" Dean had to ask, genuine curiosity in his voice.

Chloe nodded. "They wanted me to keep silent about it, threatened me and Lois, but they didn't know that Lois was secretly taking the pictures of them and their van."

"License plate was clear and everything." Sam nodded.

"Of course the government refused to speak on the matter, or acknowledge that it happened at all, but the truth is out there. My work is done." The blonde grinned, feeling proud of her work.

The door was flung open, and Lois returned, looking red-faced from having ran, giving Chloe a nod to let her know that everything had been taken care of.

The brothers shared another look but refrained from commenting.

The cameras continued filming.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The pilot episode featured a haunting in Connecticut, and Chloe had fought the producers with all she had to rename the episode, but "A Haunting In Connecticut" remained and she just tweeted an apology to her readers, not giving away much, but letting them know that she wasn't given any episode naming privileges. Thankfully, or maybe not thankfully, she didn't have much time to bemoan the lack of creativity in production, because the house was _seriously_ haunted.

By more than one pissed off ghost.

One of the ghosts in particular, Mary, had communicated with Chloe via pendulum chart, and when Chloe had played back the audio files the ghost's voice had been audible as she worried about another ghost in the house.

Mason.

Mason even made an appearance on the tape, threatening Mary and Lois.

Chloe had wanted her cousin out of the investigation, a personal threat hanging over her head, but Lois had refused to leave, and the producers felt that if Lois was around then they'd more than likely be able to capture footage of the ghost retaliating.

Sam and Dean snapped at the men about that, but the filmmakers only filmed them.

They'd gotten their footage alright.

Things in the room had started going loco, and then in a flash of shadows and chaos, something had swooped down and thrown Lois through a window.

She'd been rushed to the hospital but released after getting a few stitches.

The brunette still refused to back down, and despite Chloe's arguments, she set foot back in the house, taunting the ghost.

Lois had always had too fast a mouth.

It was only thanks to Sam's fast reflexes that Lois hadn't been impaled by a fire poker that'd zoomed across the room at her.

"Hey Mason!" Chloe yelled, trying to take his attention off of her cousin. "You know, only a coward attacks a woman!"

Dean yelled as he was shoved to the ground.

"Thanks a lot, Gorgeous." He grunted.

Mason continued to fight them, and it was only when Chloe stumbled through the wall into a secret room, that they found the bodies of the long deceased ghosts.

That was when Mason grew even angrier, but Sam and Dean held him off with rocksalt, and Chloe grabbed his rotting body.

Lois had made a face and grabbed his legs, before they took him outside, and salted and burned his body.

And with that, Mason was gone.

A funeral was held for the other bodies as they were salted and burned, a few prayers being given by Sam for their souls.

It was an interesting wrap for a pilot episode.

The television companies seemed to think so as well, because _Supernatural Diaries_ was picked up disturbingly quickly.

Chloe drove while Lois snored in the front passenger seat, and Sam and Dean went over the different cases they'd been given and were supposed to choose from for the next episode.

There were cameras and microphones installed all over the car, so that even though the crew weren't there, not one minute would be lost.

Chloe was starting to hate cameras.

Especially since Dean just didn't give a shit about them.

"So, Gorgeous." He looked up, using the review mirror to look at her face. "How about you let me drive? I mean, I know you're good with _stick_, but I'm getting a little jealous that the car is getting all of your attention."

Chloe blushed as she scowled. "Winchester, if you don't _shut up_..."

"I love it when she gets threatening." Dean confided to Sam.

Sam, who usually tried to keep things professional, couldn't keep the dirty leer off of his face. "I can't say I blame you there."

Chloe ignored them, reaching forwards and turning up the volume.

Lois groaned and turned away from her, still snoring.

Chloe prayed that the show would flop.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Episode five ("Devil's Caves") found them in Arizona, investigating an underground cave system that weird occurrences were said to happen frequently. Many people went missing in those caves, and the few who'd managed to come out had had allegations of aliens, of the walls of the cave shifting around, and lights that couldn't be explained. Dean had laughed it off the whole way into the cave. He wasn't a believer in alien life, and while Sam wasn't a believer either, he at least tried not to be a total jackass about the whole situation.

Not that Dean was laughing for much longer.

Not after the walls of the caves shifted and they ended up spectacularly lost.

Chloe had always had this thing about dark, enclosed spaces, and she had to admit, she hyperventilated.

Sam stood by her, coaxing her, calming her, until she was finally able to breathe normally once more.

They didn't see any aliens, but they _did_ get glimpses of shadows moving quite visibly, and heard inhuman sounds echoing all around the passages.

It was only thanks to Dean's GPS device that they were able to make headway towards where the outside should be.

They'd even seen the light ahead of the tunnel.

It would have been quite nice if they'd made it out.

But the next thing Chloe knew another tunnel came up between her and Dean, and Lois and Sam.

Trapping her and Dean inside.

In a whole new set of tunnels.

"I'm getting sick of this bullshit." Dean growled, going to have to be edited later on for the profanity.

Chloe adjusted her hardhat, which had a light _and_ camera attached to the front, and then looked around. "Either we were singled out or it was just our luck because we were in the back of the pack."

Dean pulled out the flare gun he'd insisted on bringing. "I'll toast whatever motherfucker thinks he can corner me."

Chloe rolled her eyes, though she was reluctantly amused. "Save it, Stallone." Taking in a deep breath she pulled off her backpack and pulled out the dagger she'd had holstered on her right thigh. "We need to find a new way out. _Pronto_."

"No shit, Sherlock."

She laughed, turning to look at Dean. "Are you in kindergarten?"

"No, I didn't start cursing till at _least_ second grade." He teased.

She shook her head, unable to keep the grin off of her face. "You're such an idiot, Dean."

"And yet you love every minute of it." He told her, quite sure of this.

"Keep telling yourself that." She began leading the way back. "They _did_ say that some became delusional in these caves."

"Sure." He snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep better at night." He came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "I know something _else_ that would help you sleep sound."

She elbowed him none too gently in his ribs.

"You want me _so_ badly." He chuckled, hoarse with pain, as he followed her.

"Sure I do." She mumbled.

Finally they made it out of the caves after a lot of shifting, snarking, and a couple of sore ribs on Dean's part. When they reviewed the footage hours later, safe in their motel of choice, Chloe was unable to keep from gasping and reaching for Dean's arm in horror.

There, visible in the footage, a grotesque, clearly inhuman creature had been stalking them the whole time in the shadows.

Why it didn't attack, they'd never know.

Chloe didn't sleep that night.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"This is ridiculous." Chloe stated, just for the record.

"It happens at Lovers Peak," Dean smirked. "Makes sense that if we want to catch it someone should pose as _lovers_."

"You're not using this as an excuse to get your hands down my cousin's pants." Lois informed him pointblank.

"Exactly." Chloe nodded in agreement.

"That's why _Sam_ should be the one to go with Chloe." Lois finished.

"_What_?" Chloe shrieked. "Why do I have to go _at all_?"

"Because your curiosity would kill you otherwise?" Lois made a face. "And Sam's good for this one. He can differentiate staking out from making out."

"That's true." Sam grinned.

"I call his bullshit!" Dean snapped. "No way is this happening without me! I do _not_ trust him alone, in a car, isolated, with Chloe!"

"Well, I don't trust _you_ _**anywhere **_with Chloe." Sam snapped back.

"Guys..." Lois looked between them.

"I'm going with Chloe." Dean glared at his brother. "And that's _it_."

"Wanna bet?" Sam sneered back.

"That's it!" Chloe snarled, pushing between them. "Tonight, I'm _lesbian_!" She turned to Lois. "You're coming with me, and I don't want to hear another word from _any_ of you!"

That night was a total bust.

No 'couple terrorizing' monster appeared.

Not that Chloe or Lois were couple-y.

Not that they had even been given a chance.

The first and only noise they'd heard had ended up being Sam and Dean, who'd snuck after them.

Another huge fight had erupted.

Chloe had stormed away, yelling and snarling about them being unprofessional and ruining everything.

Lois had smacked both brothers and told them (as Chloe would realize afterwards when reviewing the tape) to stop thinking with their 'frustrated dicks' and that if they continued this way Chloe wouldn't ever sleep with _either_ of them again.

Especially not when they were acting as if she was a toy they didn't want to share with each other.

And then she mentioned the threesome that Chloe had wanted _desperately_ to keep under wraps.

Of course, Lois had had the best intentions, telling Dean and Sam to learn to share again and work their combined assets or Chloe would just find greener, less irritating pastures.

But the damage was done.

Despite no actual supernatural thing _at all_ happening on that episode, the producers went ahead and aired it.

Episode 11, "Lovers Lane".

The bastards.

Ironically, that ended up being the most watched episode of the season.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

On the last episode of the first (and hopefully last) season of _Supernatural Diaries_, the quartet found themselves in New Jersey, investigating the string of appearances of what was known as the New Jersey Vegetable Monster.

Yes.

The Vegetable Monster.

Some drunken man had claimed to see a humanoid monster resembling a stalk of broccoli in New Jersey Pine Barrens.

It was laughable.

But more and more people were beginning to report similar sightings.

More morbidly fascinated than truly believing it to be the Vegetable Monster (whom Dean kept saying needed to dethrone the Cookie Monster on Sesame Street "since everyone i so health conscious these days"), the four of them visited the areas that the reported sightings had occurred in, and they even went at the times specified.

They didn't find a Vegetable monster.

But they _did_ find a witch in mid-ritual, who flung a curse at them before rushing away, trying to hide her identity.

Dean tried to laugh the experience off.

And then Sam collapsed.

They took him into the RV and laid him on one of the beds.

Already a fever had taken over him, and boils had begun appearing all over his body.

"We need to do something!" Dean paced the floor of the room, terrified. "We need to stop this!" He turned to the girls. "How do you stop a curse?"

"You can always chop off the witch's head." Lois responded helpfully.

Dean looked around for something to use.

"Lois, get me my bag from the trunk." Chloe looked up at her cousin.

Lois frowned. "You can't seriously-."

"_Go_!" Chloe snapped. "This is a black death curse. If I don't stop it he'll die within the hour!"

Lois, looking torn, sent the cameras an angry glare before racing out.

"What's in the bag?" Dean wanted to know.

"The only chance Sam has of getting out of this alive." Chloe snapped, looking up when Lois raced back into the RV, carrying the large bag. "Thank you."

Lois nodded, handing it to her.

Chloe searched inside the bag before pulling out a black candle, a pot of dirt, and some powdered crab shells.

"What the hell?" Dean whispered.

Chloe took the black candle, lit it, and placed it in a candleholder. She mentally tried tapping into the frequency of the powers that had been set against Sam, while she concentrated on the candle, causing it to now represent the original curse. Only when her mind was firmly fixed on to the power of the curse did she pull the candle from its holder and snuffed it out in the pot of dirt and crab shells.

With her mind intent on reversing the curse back upon the sender, she bit the bottom of the candle off, revealing the wick. Then she lit the candle at the end that she'd bitten off and placed the candle back in its holder.

"_Thy Artifice has been reversed_

_Thy Curse has been returned_

_By Force and Fire and Cunning Will_

_Be thou the victim of thine own ill."_

Chloe felt the righteous anger welling up in her as she turned from the candle to lean over Sam, feeling the curse begin to drain out of him slowly.

She looked up. "We have to let the candle burn all the way down, but he should be alright."

Dean was watching her, eyes wide. "Since when have you been Sabrina the Teenaged Witch?"

She flinched. "I'm not a witch. I just know how to protect myself."

As the candle burnt down, Sam's breathing got easier, and his boils disappeared slowly as he regained lucidity.

"I don't fucking believe it." One of the ever-ready cameramen whispered in shock.

"Hey." Chloe smiled into Sam's face as she wiped a rag with water over his now cooled forehead. "You okay?"

"Never better." He smiled weakly.

Lois eyed the cameras worriedly.

When the candle burnt completely, Chloe gathered the wax and the dirt and (under the lens of the cameras) threw the mixture into the closest moving body of water.

"A Cauldron of Secrets" ended as she returned to where Sam was now fully recovered and waiting for her with Dean and Lois, and Chloe had felt exposed and vulnerable.

She didn't like people knowing these intimate details of herself.

There were just some things she preferred to keep secret.

It was with relief that she bid the camera-crew, and the reality show, goodbye.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"The spookiest show to have come on air in a _very_ long time."

"Makes you rethink what you thought was real."

"Must see TV!"

"Makes Ghostfacers suddenly seem boring and amateurish."

"Handsome hunks, badass babes, and grisly ghouls...what more could we ask for?"

"Genuinely scary."

"A horror series that doesn't cease to surprise, entertain, or educate."

"Surprisingly sensual."

"The Winchester brothers shine in a way that they haven't in Paranormal, and that's saying something! Those who have managed to resist their charms so far will be floored by the new side demonstrated in this season."

"Chloe & The Dead People for us illiterate fans. Chloe and Lois epitome the badass heroines with surprising humorous sides that keep up their own despite their all-star companions. The cousins are a breath of fresh air."

"_Supernatural Diaries_ is intriguing, and makes you question a lot of things, especially after that cliff-hangery ending with the revelation that Chloe obviously has many skeletons in her closet. But the biggest question, in my opinion, is _why_ they haven't started filming the next season?"

Chloe looked up when Lois finally put down the reviews for _Supernatural Diaries_. "Skeletons in my closet?"

Lois grinned. "I thought it was an ingenious play on words."

"Of course you did." The blonde mumbled, stabbing at her plate with her fork. "At least I'm not going to have to go through that again. If I have to see another camera I'll _hurl_."

Lois sighed. "I don't know, I kinda miss it."

Chloe couldn't understand her cousin sometimes.

"So, how were the boys?" Lois asked, going over the reviews once more.

"Exhausted. But that's understandable. They had to go from shooting with us to shooting the next season of _Paranormal_. They've had no time to rest. That can't be healthy." Chloe shook her head, remembering the phone conversation she'd had with the bone-tired siblings the night before. "Oh, on a bright note, Sam mentioned that John asked about you."

Lois perked up. "Shut up."

"Okay, I won't tell you." Chloe pretended to go back to eating.

"_Chloe_!" Lois shrieked.

The blonde laughed, looking up at her cousin. "Apparently, he's an avid fan of _Supernatural Diaries_, and was asking if you were seeing someone."

Lois' smile was ridiculous. "Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about this?" Chloe asked, making a face. "Sam said he gave him your number. So, you might just get a call from John Winchester."

"I love you!" Lois hugged her cousin tightly before rushing to the bathroom, where she'd left her phone, making sure it was charged and not on vibrate.

Chloe laughed, shaking her head.

The sound of her phone vibrating caught her attention and she went towards it, flipping the cover open and staring at the text message.

It was from Perry.

_**You excited about Season Two?**_

Her legs gave way and she collapsed on the seat, mouth opened wide in shock.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
